<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crash by iamrotting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207657">crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting'>iamrotting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Drug Use, F/F, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, after her girlfriend has forgotten about her, Anna finds herself walking down a harsh road by herself to pick up all the broken pieces. Maybe then, Elsa would finally come to find love in her again (Modern AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Elsa…</em>
</p><p>Anna continued to race through the hallways of the hospital. Fifth floor. She was on the fifth floor.</p><p><em>Elsa…<br/>
</em><br/>
Her heart was pounding. Her legs were tired. Bruised and scraped from falling upon entering the hospital. Tears stained her cheeks. She couldn't bear this feeling. This fear. This heartbreak. The thought.</p><p>A nurse had come to ask her where she was going, but she simply ignored her. Pushed her away. She had one thing in mind. Only one.</p><p>This wasn't happening. This really wasn't happening… NOT. AGAIN.</p><p>Every single thought of their happy moments together raced through Anna's mind. It seemed like just a moment had passed. It seemed like it was just a second ago that Elsa was smiling. Had said she loved Anna. Had confessed she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Anna. Had even made love to her in the perfect night. How was this happening? What kind of idiot would do this to her… to both of them?</p><p>
  <em>ELSA!</em>
</p><p>She couldn't make it, screeching to a stop once she had gotten to the floor that she needed to be. Her widened eyes were brimmed with tears of their memories. The door was just right there. Elsa's parents were just right there. But it seemed like an invisible barrier was keeping her away from taking another step. She eyed the door in horror… in heartbreak… her hands clutching onto own chest. That was the love of her life behind that door. That was the love of her life… holding on.</p><p>But she couldn't make it. She couldn't bear this feeling… and if she even came any closer, she was going to <em>break.</em></p><p>Slowly, she dropped to her knees on the ground, her palms pressed against her eyes as she continued to weep loudly. She rocked herself like a child, but nothing… nothing was comforting. She wanted Elsa to be okay. She wanted Elsa to be right next to her. Her own fingers clutched onto the watch that Elsa had given her the day before… only… it had stopped working during her fall. 10:32AM. It stopped then and there. Everything was over.</p><p>"Elsa…" she cried, her voice croaking. She had blocked out Elsa's parents. She had blocked out the doctors. She had blocked out all those people that were rushing through the halls to their patients. "Elsa… I need you… how could you do this to me…?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The evening was definitely an eventful one. Anna couldn't be more excited for their date in this five-star restaurant that her girlfriend 'somehow' made a reservation to. She was lucky to even get a reservation in the most secluded place. The moment she was shown the small reservation sheet just two weeks ago, Anna was absolutely ecstatic. And scared. She knew her girlfriend could have her way sometimes, but it was always hard to keep up with the unexpected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't be luckier. As a senior in college, she was invited to a dinner in the psychology department and had a chance to win a thousand dollar dress. She didn't wear dresses very often. In fact, she just never was a fan of wearing dresses, but this… was the perfect chance to get pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gazed at the mirror, patting down the tight dress around her figure. She didn't look too bad, but she wasn't going to trust her own opinions. "Mm… Is it too tight on me, Elsa?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hm?" The blonde turned around. She had been looking at other dresses in the room… and, yet, she still hadn't figured out what to wear. Her bright blue eyes reflected through the mirror, and Anna could see how pleased her girlfriend was.</em></p><p>
  <em>She didn't even react when she felt arms hugging her waist from behind, lips placed on Anna's neck. "You look absolutely stunning."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, you're just saying that right?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Elsa chuckled. "We'll see about that when we get back from dinner. You'll change what you said."</em>
</p><p><em>Oh. </em> <em>Anna knew she would say something like this. Swallowing, she noticed Elsa looking at their reflection too. "Well then… um, I can't wait for dinner to start."</em></p><p>
  <em>The blonde leaned in to kiss her exposed neck. Honestly, if Elsa could stop being such a tease and actually give an opinion on the dress it would be great. Having to be with her for two years now was already a blessing… and never once Anna had seen her so playful in such a long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While Anna was still in college, her girlfriend was working as an interior designer. Such a fancy job for a fancy girlfriend in her fancy shoes. Anna would always envy her, but in the end, she was always proud of Elsa for getting to where she was at. For God's sake, it was a miracle even that they were able to get a decent apartment with a view as high as the sky.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I can't wait for dinner to start too. Then, maybe, I'll be able to take that dress off you -"</em></p><p>
  <em>Immediately, out of embarrassment, Anna slapped the woman's wrist lightly, making her pull away with laughter. "Elsaaa ~ I told you I want your opinion!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman sighed, turning to pick out her own dress. She finally settled with a black one to match with Anna's. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. It fit around your hips very nicely."</em>
</p><p><em>That's what I want to hear. </em>"<em>Oh, I nearly forgot." Elsa quickly strode to her desk to pull out a small box from the top drawer. "I thought you might like this."</em></p><p>
  <em>The redhead gaped in awe once Elsa had opened the box to reveal a small wristwatch. "Elsa…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>It wasn't so expensive," she said as she grabbed Anna's hand and slipped the object around her thin wrist, "well, I'm glad it fits. Do you like it?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Anna was speechless. It wasn't rare that Elsa would always buy her gifts, but every time was always a surprise. Every small present, Anna came to adore. Softly, she giggled, placing the wrist by her ears. The ticking was gentle, but Anna could hear it loud and clear. "You know, every time you say it's not expensive, it's bound to be somewhat expensive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa shrugged and sighed in defeat. "You caught me."</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's gorgeous, Elsa. I love it. Thank you."</em></p><p>
  <em>She gently leaned in to peck Anna's lips. "Anything for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead did take a few moments to admire her gift in silence. A watch… she never bore a watch before. Perhaps, it was the fact that Elsa would always wear one to work, she didn't want to be left out. Oh, now that would be an adorable reason. She sighed turned back to the mirror again. In the corner of her eyes, Elsa was beginning to change, baring herself naked with her back towards Anna. By now… they were comfortable enough to be able to change… or, well, stay naked around each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna always felt comforted by that - that, in a way… Elsa was open enough to change her clothes in front of Anna… and Elsa truly loved her. And that they had each other. She gazed at herself, freckles dotting her cheeks, red hair bundled up in a bun, her make-up light for the sight… Oh, if only her parents were able to see this. If only they could show how proud they were for Anna. If only they knew what a lovely girlfriend she had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pursed her lips together tightly. "Elsa?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hm."</em></p><p>"<em>Would my Mama and Papa approve of my relationship with you? Or the fact that… we're gay?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The blonde slowly turned, letting her hair loose from her braid. Anna could just see how fast her girlfriend's expression had changed. From just smiling in one second… to glaring at Anna as if she had seen a ghost. "Anna, we have talked about this."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I-I know, but…" she huffed, rubbing her watch with her fingers, "your parents are always nice to me. I wonder if they would be great friends with Mama and Papa."</em></p><p>"<em>They would. Anna… why are we talking about this now? It's been three years." Her arms loosely crossed together, but Elsa wasn't moving.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know," she chuckled bitterly, "sometimes, you just can't help but miss them."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, beautiful…"</em></p><p>
  <em>Arms… very warming arms hugged her back, and there was something about this embrace… that was so comforting. She missed this. Her eyes closed. This feeling of being embraced - thinking it was her mother that was embracing her - was almost like endorphins in Anna's head. She sighed, breathing in Elsa's fragrance… and she allowed herself to grasp Elsa's arm tenderly.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Listen to me," her words breathed softly to Anna's ears, "your mother and father… though I've never met them, love you a lot... They adore you. You aunt had tons of photos of them hung on the wall. Just for you. They left you money. They left you a new car," she smiled, running her fingers through Anna's hair, "Even after the accident… they were still here to take care of you, </em><em>I'm certain they loved you a lot. I'm sure they thought about you… always thought about you."</em></p><p>
  <em>She gazed down, smiling. It was… heartbreaking, to say the least. If only she had known the streets would be slippery that day, they wouldn't have to be driving so fast. If only she had called them to tell them to be careful. Anna didn't want to lose anyone anymore. She didn't want to lose Elsa. No… she needed her. More than ever.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Anna," Elsa started again, "you have me. You have my mother, my father… and they treat you like you are their daughter as well. We're always here for you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Anna nodded. "I know. Thanks."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Anytime. Look at me." The redhead slowly turned when she felt fingers on her chin guiding her around. Elsa raised her eyebrow. "I love you. I will always love you."</em></p><p>
  <em>She pouted. "Do you think we could get married then?"</em>
</p><p><em>The blonde smiled, almost laughing in shock, but Anna knew it was a ridiculous question. She turned back to the mirror, fixing her hair. She didn't expect Elsa to answer. Or rather, she didn't want Elsa to answer. Through the mirror, those blue eyes were as gentle as the light in the room… and all Anna could see was the gleam of happiness. "Would you </em> <em>like to get married?" she asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her face slowly colored red. "That's not…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Maybe when you finally graduate and find a career… we can discuss it."</em></p><p><em>Oh. </em> <em>Anna wasn't sure what to say. Marriage… Anna's dream was always to get married to a perfect lover where they would reside in a small house or apartment. Just the two of them. Eventually… she would want kids as well. Did she think Elsa would consider it this quick in the relationship? No.</em></p><p>"<em>You make this sound all like a dream, Elsa…"</em></p><p><em>The blonde smiled tenderly, tilting her head. Her eyes glimmered like a puppy. "Is it not, honey?" she asked. Honey. Elsa would rarely call her honey… and only when Anna needed to be pampered, oh, Anna just felt so </em> <em>loved.</em></p><p>
  <em>She gazed down on the floor, lowering her hands to hold her lovers. "I hope it wouldn't be a dream. Mama and Papa would have loved you."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I hope so." She tapped her fingers on Anna's front before letting go. "We should hurry. The reservation isn't going to wait for us."</em></p><p>"<em>You're the one still changing," Anna rolled her eyes.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, then, I should have also shut you up." The emphasize and the implication that… well, it quickly shut Anna up, of course. Elsa could always say things in such a… nonchalant manner, and that was always something that Anna loved about her. Sure, she wouldn't ever be serious about the things she'd say, but Elsa was always unexpecting.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any kind of talking like this… would leave them shedding clothes, their warmth shared in bed. And any kind of talking like this…. would leave Anna in a flustered mess. Well, that was always the beginning of their relationship, but even now, anything could be unexpected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she adored this. She adored having to be with a woman that really cared for her. That had her life together. That could support Anna in any way she could. Anna could never have imagined being with such a perfect woman with such a beautiful personality - though, a little stiff sometimes - and shining eyes that would look at her, and only at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned back quietly, leering at Elsa's slender bare back… leering at the way Elsa pulled her hair in a ponytail… leering at the way Elsa made her own dress fit perfectly around her curves. She smiled, turning back around to tidy up her hair. It was… just perfect. Everything was perfect… and Anna had fallen in love with such a perfect girl.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The sound of ocean waves crashing to shore sang wonderfully. The evening sky had grown dark, and the moon gleamed through the sky like it was only celestial body dancing in the galaxy. But it gleamed so brightly that no other stars mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seagulls continued to chirp as they flew in the air, and in the background, cars continued to zoom through the roads. It had never been so peaceful… so warm, and so incredibly lovely being out here. Everything was theirs. The sand, the water… the sky… and, in the moment that they had driven to the beach, they saw nobody walking around except for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The car also continued to sing from the radio. Lana Del Rey's, 'Thirteen Beaches' was playing, and honestly… that was Elsa's type of music. But who was paying attention? Who was paying attention when Anna was dancing around the sand, laughing like this was the last time she was going to laugh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air was quite bleak. Autumn was arriving. Their delicious dinner was over, but the evening was still early so Anna suggested they go to the beach one last time before the seasons changed. How could Elsa refuse? They always loved the beach… and the season was getting colder. But as Elsa continued to sit on the roof of her car, watching her girlfriend play with the water, collecting the shining shells gleaming in the light, and the beautiful pink sand… well, it was just absolutely warming. It was rare to see Anna have so much fun with such mundane stuff. But, at least, she was laughing, it was all that mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes continued to gaze at her red hair dancing in the autumn wind with love, leaning herself against the front window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marriage… Elsa had never thought of marriage. They were happy together. Elsa always felt delighted to be by her side, but when Anna mentioned the word… she was almost in heaven. She wouldn't ever dare to mind marrying her darling. Her precious. And if she ever hesitates while thinking about it, she would only be lying to herself. She loved Anna. But rushing it would do no good for anyone. Love… Love was a special thing. Love… took time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was hard for Elsa to love. No matter how warm her family was, how lovable they were, they could never open Elsa up. Until Anna came along. No… they never had much in common. Their personality clashed, but perhaps, the saying was true - opposites do attract.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wind blew, her hair gently flowing along like the waves until Elsa had run her fingers back through her fringes. A sneeze could be heard from afar, and she raised her eyebrow. "Anna, I don't want you catching a cold."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead looked up and waved. "I'm fine! Elsa, why don't you come, and play with the water with me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let out a small smile, shaking her head. She motioned her girlfriend over, and she could just see the pout forming on her bottom lip. "Keep that expression up, and I'll kiss you all night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna rolled her eyes, arms crossed as she climbed up the car, sitting next to her. Silently, Elsa had allowed her own arms to wrap around her girlfriend, lips kissing her forehead. There were so many things in Elsa's mind, but how she could say it all? She watched her girlfriend continue to mumble about how she was always so firm and disgustingly parent-like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "Anna, you are twenty-two. Sometimes, you don't act like it… so I have to parent you whether you like it or not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead leaned herself against Elsa's chest. "Oh yeah? Well, you're twenty-four so you should just stop trying to get into my pants all. The. Time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh? Elsa hummed in disagreement. "I'm your girlfriend. Isn't that my job? You use such crude words… and you didn't even drink that much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger woman laughed, turning face to face to Elsa and kissed her chin. "I'm kidding, why are you acting all pouty?" She caressed Elsa's cheek, only to have thin, cold fingers hold them and pull them away.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Because I wanted to talk to you seriously."</em></p><p>"<em>About what?"</em></p><p>"<em>I wanted to know whether your ex-girlfriend has been talking to you or not."</em></p><p>
  <em>Her smile disappeared, and soon after, Elsa's stern expression deepened. "Elsa, you know we don't talk…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>You go to the same school."</em></p><p>
  <em>Anna chuckled in disbelief. "It doesn't mean we have the same classes. Elsa…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I ask because I wanted to make sure. Yes, I've never talked to her. I've never met her." She entangled her fingers between Anna's. "But I don't want her to come to talk to you… and for you to come to me, looking sad for someone that wasn't worth your emotions."</em></p><p>"<em>Elsa…"</em></p><p>"<em>You… mentioned marriage."</em></p><p>
  <em>The redhead nodded hesitantly, and all Elsa knew was try to reassure Anna that she wasn't opposed to it. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, pushing back loose strands.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I want you to be happy. She never hurt you, I know. I trust your words. I know you two simply just fell apart. But I don't want you to be hurt. I want your happiness to be with me. Do you understand?"</em></p><p>"<em>Elsa, you know I don't have her number -"</em></p><p><em>She put a finger up. "I'm not saying this because it looks like I don't have confidence in you. I do. I love you, so I trust you. I'm saying this… because I…" She eyed her girlfriend in silence, running her knuckles on the freckles of her cheek. "Because I </em><em>do</em> <em>want to marry you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Anna's eyes widened, and there was a small moment of shocked silence until tears immediately glistening on the bright teal color of her eyes. "Elsa…?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I want to spend my life with you. But right now, even if I am certain that I want you in my life, we are still young. We still have time." She breathed out, fingers running along Anna's cheek. "I know you can be so impatient, so that's why I'm saying all of this now. And you can keep that in your heart." She tapped her finger against Anna's chest. "But I'd like you to promise me something."</em></p><p>"<em>What…? What is it?"</em></p><p>"<em>That you won't be hurt because of her. That you would put up a brave face… for everyone. That if you ever see her, you think of me."</em></p><p>
  <em>Anna didn't answer, but Elsa didn't expect her to answer. She remembered the day Anna would talk to her about her ex… how she would break down from stress, anger, and depression. No, Elsa didn't want Anna to experience that anymore. Not for her. Not for herself. She wanted Anna's happiness to flourish… and it would be such a lovely dream to see her smile more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wasn't always there, but every time Anna would speak of her past experiences… she could hear the heartbreak of her empty voice. She knew Anna would always try to stay positive. She knew it all… but she could never be positive all the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna merely smiled, leaning in to kiss Elsa's lips. Fingers caressed her cold cheek, another wrapped around her wrist… and all Elsa could do was accept her… and her small 'thank you' and 'I love you' from that one kiss. And through that kiss, she knew Anna would promise her that. Through that kiss… she knew Anna would promise that they would love each other, forever and always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling away, she gazed into Anna's eyes, glimmering with joy and adoration. That was what Elsa wanted. Needed. Silently, Elsa ran her thumb on the bottom of Anna's lips, her eyes admiring the beauty that was her lover. She had never seen such joy in her expression. Never seen such a wonderful glow from her face. "Shall we go back home?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna giggled, nodding. "Yeah. Hey…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hm?"</em></p><p>"<em>I love you."</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>